The Great E.T. War/Story
The Start of it All One night, RT wandered outside into the darkness. He took slow steps into the forest, he felt like he was being pulled in. After a few more steps, something jumped out and attacked him. He pulled out his keyblade and fought it. After a startling encounter, the two retreated and run away from each other, E.T. returned to the mothership. He reported to the alien queen that he didn't capture the target being. The alien queen was mad, the colony needed a generic everday 14-year old human boy for testing and research purposes. She kicked E.T. out of the mothership and forced him to sleep outside in the cold forest. E.T. couldn't take it though. He vowed at that moment to get back at that wretched RT. All he had to do was return tomorrow night and make sure he actually captures him for real. E.T. was waiting out behind in RT's backyard, behind some bushes. He left a trail of money that would lead RT to the bush, where he (E.T.) could jump out and grab him, then run back to the mothership. RT stopped a few coins away from the bush and shoved the coins he collected into his pocket, and then, unexpectedly, pulled out his keyblade and sliced the bush, and gave E.T. a big scar, causing him to scream and reveal himself. RT's suspected something suspicious, so he pretended to go along with the whole coin thing. E.T. was now enraged, and jumped at RT. RT jumped back and hit his keyblade down on E.T.'s head as he landed the ground laying on his stomache, then ran back inside and locked the door. E.T. got up and broke through the window. Things weren't looking to good, since he was home alone. As E.T. slowly walked towards him with a creepy face, RT quickly grabbed a pan out of the kitchen corner he was trapped in and bashed it against E.T.'s head. E.T. screamed and ran away crying. "Great, now how do I explain this to mom and dad? If they see that broken window, they would never believe my story!" thought RT. E.T. returned to the mothership and reported his second failure of the mission. The alien queen was now very displeased. She banned E.T. from the colony until he succeeded his mission. E.T. grabbed his blanket and teddy bear, and left the ship, now stranded on Earth. A month passed, and RT fought E.T. single night. Eventually, E.T. started to do more than just try to capture him, he tried to ''hurt ''RT. Things were not far out of hand. RT couldn't just tell anyone though, especially his parents. Things would defiantly take a turn for the worse. E.T.'s goals were no longer to capture RT at all, or to even return to the colony. All he wanted to do was kill the brat that ruined his life. Things Get Serious Category:E.T. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Rhythm Thief Category:Aliens Category:Wars Category:The Great E.T. War